


Jenny Shepard's outfits

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very smut. Traveling by boat in Mexico, Jenny surprises Gibbs, dressed in two sexies outfits she saw on the internet inspired in Cinderella and Bella. Part from Only time is our time.R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny Shepard's outfits

 

That morning, Gibbs had woken up early to prepare the breakfast and check the route of the boat, he was dressed in sweatpants and he went to the kitchen, before planting a kiss on Jenny's forehead, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, clutching the pillow.

Half an hour later, he decided to wake up the redhead and when he opened the bedroom door, his eyebrows raised slightly as he felt his blood being pumped quickly. Jenny had already woken up and dressed her clothes, just after he had woken up probably.

Jenny wore a white top with spaghetti straps, accentuating her breasts, and leggings in the same color that clung on her body showing that she wore nothing underneath. She was wearing blue heels and her long auburn hair was tied in a bun with a side fringe, pearl earrings and her lips were painted in pink.

"Good morning, Jethro." She whispered with a sexy voice, sitting on the edge of the bed, uncrossing her legs and then crossing them again, only to torture him, while a grin spread across her face.

"It's a good day Jen..." He replied, hoarsely, as he tried to divert his attention from her legs to stare at her eyes, as he approached her.

He didn't know where she got those clothes, but he loved every minute of that.

Jenny stood up gracefully, meeting with him in the middle of the room and, with her heels, she was in the same height as him. The redhead smiled, gaining a smile from Gibbs and they kissed. The kiss was loaded with passion and desire and they pressed their lips to the other firmly, feeling the softness and the taste of the kiss. One of Gibbs's hands buried in her hair, releasing them from the bun and massaging her scalp, while the other ran down her back, slipping inside her pants and squeezing her buttocks, feeling the hole between them.

"Jethrooooo..."

Jenny wrapped his neck with both arms gluing to his body and feeling his morning erection and she smiled as she rubbed her own body on him, touching her belly on his member. Gibbs stifled a groan and took advantage she had her lips smiling and slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began to fight for dominance.

Jenny broke the kiss, grabbing his face with one hand and holding it firmly but gently, making him face her green eyes and a smirk appeared on Gibbs's face.

"Breathless, Jen?" He asked in a husky and sexy voice, as he felt her hand holding his face.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. How she loved to hear his voice in the morning.

"We are just getting started..."

Jenny's other hand went down from his neck to the hem of his pants, rubbing it lightly on his member, causing the man to contract and then she pulled Gibbs by his pants, leading them to the bed and she fell back against the mattress, bringing him to her and Gibbs wasted no time giving a peck on her lips, before his lips lowered to her neck, giving kisses there and then small bites. Jenny squirmed beneath him, as she wrapped his waist with her legs and high-heels and massaged his bare muscular back.

"Um, Jethro..."

While Gibbs's lips worked on her neck and cleavage, leaving marks, his large and calloused hands went down to her top, caressing her breasts through the fabric. Gibbs stopped his kisses, staring at the white piece and then staring at her green eyes that sparkled with pleasure.

"You're driving me crazy with this top Jen..." He whispered, getting over her, as he began to massage both breasts slowly in a circular motion, squeezing them and hearing the redhead moaning his name. "I can see everything through it."

"That's the idea... Ooohh Jethro, take this off!" She tried to say, between a moan and another, as she felt his hands tighten her breasts and the redhead scratched his back.

Gibbs nodded, pulling the top's bar up, while Jenny loosened herself from him and raised her arms to help him remove the top and Gibbs admired her naked and perky breasts, which were hard by the morning air that entered and the attention they were receiving.

"Missed them..." He muttered, staring at them with affection, although he had given them attention last night. They were perfect, medium, full and pink and the redhead gave him a small smile.

"You never get tired of them. And they don't get tired of you too, uh..." The redhead stroked her breast with her hand, running her fingers through the areola, staring at his blue eyes and Gibbs found it too sexy, watching her play with them for a moment, feeling hard.

Gibbs smiled and put the right breast in his mouth, running his tongue over the nipple and feeling it hard, while he used his other hand to caress the left, holding a hand to his side on the mattress supporting his weight.

Jenny arched her back in pleasure as she felt Gibbs start sucking her breast and the movement caused her breast to enter further into his mouth and the redhead kept one hand on his back, rubbing the spot she had scratched while the other moved in through his gray hair.

Gibbs switched breasts starting to suck the left, hungry, and Jenny lowered her hand from his back toward his buttocks, squeezing them and Gibbs in response, bite lightly her breast. Her hand wandered between the two bodies, finding the hem of his pants and started lowering it.

"Take it off." She ordered.

Gibbs pulled away from her breasts, while the redhead helped him get rid of his pants and Jenny seized the moment, wrapping one leg around his waist and used all her weight to change their positions.

"Jen!"

The redhead looked at his penis which was hard, pointing to the ceiling, feeling a chill in her body at the beautiful image she was seeing and she sat on his legs, smirking, giving him a peck and then lowering her lips to his earlobe and nibbling it, turning his protest him in a groan. Her mouth slid down to his chest, through the hair there and she licked a nipple and Gibbs grabbed her by the waist, closing his eyes as he felt her soft mouth go to the other nipple and give a light nibble.

Jenny raised her lips, kissing Gibbs deeply as her hands came down, stroking his hard abdomen, lowering and finding his cock, glad to know the effect she had on it. She took it with one hand, using the other to stroke his face and Gibbs moaned through the kiss.

"Jen..." He warned, knowing he wouldn't last long in her hands, but she ignored him.

Gibbs stifled a groan as he felt his leg between hers, noticing how wet she was through that white leggings.

Jenny's hand began slow and sensual movements, pumping him, running her thumb on the head of his penis, rubbing it in a circular motion. She released it for a while, as her hand found his balls and she held them, feeling them and increasing the intensity of the kiss, before returning to pump his cock, knowing he would come soon.

Gibbs broke the kiss, panting and his hands grabbed her wrists, stopping her movements. Jenny looked at him confused, thinking if she had done something wrong, but he reassured her, kissing her lips fondly. He wanted that trip to be all about her.

"I want to take care of you first Jen."

"Okay."

Jenny's eyes softened at his words, while Gibbs changed their position. He watched Jenny, lying in bed just in white pants and blue high-heels, her green eyes dark with desire. He sat facing her, grabbing a leg and kissing it, before removing the shoe and doing the same process with the other leg. Her fingers found the hem of her own pants and Gibbs covered her fingers with his, helping to lower the last piece and throwing it into a corner.

Gibbs looked at her body, full naked and beautiful, lying underneath him and the man smiled with passion, leaning down and kissing her abdomen, holding her by the waist, to keep her in place. Jenny moaned, feeling her heart beating fast while Gibbs's lips lowered, until they reached her centre.

"Jethro..." She grabbed his hair to keep him where he was and then he busied himself, distributing light kisses at her centre, teasing her.

Gibbs started kissing her there more firmly, before running his tongue all over the place, passing between her folds and feeling her moist and sweet, licking them. Then his lips closed around her clit, sucking it and feeling it pulsing.

"Jethro..." Jenny warned, opening her eyes and finding his blue's, who now stared at her as he continued to suck her clit. "Jethro, I'm close!"

"Jen you can cum." He told her, releasing her clit for a minute and smiling, seeing her flushed before returning to suck it up and lowering a hand and penetrating her with a finger.

Jenny arched her back with the invasion and Gibbs kept her on the mattress with the other hand, sucking her clit and penetrating her at the same time. When he felt her stretched, he penetrated a second finger, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her and he brushed his fingers lightly on her clit, increasing his finger's movements, feeling the wet and he entered her with another finger.

"Jethro, Jethro..."

When Gibbs gave one last suck on her clit, Jenny moaned his name loudly as she felt her body trembling and his mouth was invaded by her liquid and Gibbs drank everything, satisfied.

Gibbs released her hip, wiping his lips and feeling the sweet taste of Jenny before he embraced her, feeling her sweaty body and caressing her face lovingly, until he felt she stopped shaking and returning to normal. Gibbs smiled fondly, kissing her lips and Jenny moaned as she felt her own taste in his mouth.

"You liked it?" He asked, continuing to stroke her face, ignoring his erection to satisfy her first.

"Yes." She agreed, catching her breath and smiling at him, leaning her head on his touch and closing her eyes for a moment.

Jenny felt his erection between her legs and the redhead was surprised to see that he ignored his own desire to take care of her and a sweet smile spread across her face.

The redhead turned to kiss him, as her hands reached down his cock, pumping it. Gibbs laid her down, breaking the kiss and staring at her green eyes and she blinked. Gibbs then parted her legs with his knee and positioned himself. With a single motion, he penetrated her deep and they both moaned as Jenny closed her eyes in pure pleasure, barely feeling the sting because the deep movement and his cock stretching her, feeling him all and deep inside her. No matter how many times they made love, she couldn't get tired of him.

Gibbs waited a while, feeling her adjusting to him and when the redhead began to move her hips, Gibbs began to move together, while trying to find a rhythm. Gibbs was holding her hip with one hand and leaned himself with the other, as they kissed and Jenny wrapped his waist with her legs, feeling the change of the angle, while her hands ran down his back.

"Jen... You're so tight." He whispered as he felt Jenny tightening around his cock.

"Oh Jethro..." His voice made her crazy and Jenny felt him hit the right spot and she closed her eyes.

"I won't last much Jen." He said through the kiss, feeling her tightening him once more and getting closer to his climax.

"So cum Jethro..." She whispered passionately, breaking the kiss and burying her face on his shoulder, feeling that she was close too.

"Together."

"Oh, yes!"

Gibbs increased the intensity of the movements and Jenny followed him and soon the two climaxed, moaning their names and kissing again. Gibbs poured his liquid inside her, feeling her releasing her own and he collapsed on the bed, bringing Jenny to his chest and pulling the sheet over their bodies.

Both were stained and tried to catch their breaths and Gibbs stroked her sweaty hair while Jenny kissed his chest over his heart, laying her head on his shoulder and kissing him there, as he held her.

"I love you Jen." He whispered in her ear, in a hoarse and passionate voice and the redhead smiled.

"I love you Jethro. More than anything."

An hour later, after breakfast, Gibbs was on the rudder, waiting for Jenny to finish her shower when he felt her sweet scent of French perfume filling the room and two arms involved him from behind. Gibbs smiled, raising an eyebrow as he felt her breasts touching his back and he put the boat on autopilot, turning to Jenny.

The redhead was completely naked, wearing only a pair of red boots and a blue ribbon that held her hair back.

"Another outfit, Jen?" He asked, running his eyes over the boots, her bare legs and her triangle between them, going to her breasts and staring her green eyes as he felt his sweatpants tightening.

"Yes, to make you want to make love to me." She said smiling and kissing his lips.

"You know you don't need any of that, although I liked the outfit. You're the one that I want Jen, and all of you." He said sweetly.

Jenny felt her heart melt at his words, smiling and they kissed.

"Thank you, Jethro." She then smirked, removing his shirt and he helped her to get rid of his pants before the redhead made him support his back on the rudder.

Jenny kissed his lips, before kneeling between his legs and letting a hand on his thigh, while using the other to stroke his cock.

"My turn to give you attention." She said in a sultry voice, running a finger over his cock before feeling his balls, stroking them, feeling Gibbs's hand on her shoulder and the other in her hair, encouraging her.

Jenny released his balls, turning her attention to his cock, running a hand down the length, before closing her lips around him and Gibbs found the tip of the blue ribbon, freeing Jenny's hair.

"Jen!" He moaned loudly, feeling her lips tighten as she put him all in her mouth, sucking his cock and running her tongue over the head.

Gibbs closed his eyes, stroking her hair while Jenny sucked harder, making moves back and forth, trying to bring him to a climax as stronger as her own or the one that she had given him the other night, after the massage. Jenny felt the first salty drops in her mouth and she kept running her tongue in the head, feeling him hard.

"JEEEN!"

With one last suck, Jenny felt him explode in her mouth on a hot jet and she swallowed it all, while Gibbs caught his breath, feeling his heart beating rapidly after the blowjob that Jenny gave him.

Jenny smiled with satisfaction as Gibbs lifted her by the elbows and wiped the corner of her mouth, staring at the emerald eyes with pride, before kissing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss started fondly and romantic, only lips, before Jenny slide her tongue between his lips, asking for passage. Their tongues explored each other, while Gibbs's hands caressed her breasts before lowering to her belly and then between her legs, stroking her red hair there and feeling that she was already wet. He circled her clit and Jenny felt excitement, as he grabbed and massaged her clit between his fingers.

Gibbs then penetrated her with two fingers, feeling her stretched after that morning and he started moving in fast motion. Gibbs broke the kiss, turning Jenny's back to him, leaning her on the rudder.

"Have you ever made love in a rudder, Jen?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her bare back, feeling Jenny shiver.

"Never, but I'm about to do with my man." She said, closing her eyes and moaning as her breasts pressed up against the rudder.

Gibbs smiled at the response and parted her legs, caressing her butt and then putting his hands over her hands that held the rudder and he entered her from behind.

Both moaned with the angle while moving together and Gibbs kissed her back and hair as she held tight his hands on the rudder.

"Jethro... Oooooh." Jenny was moving quickly, making Gibbs increase the speed to keep up with her, feeling that both were close.

"Jen..."

Gibbs kept a hand holding hers over the rudder, while he slipped the other to her buttocks, parting them and penetrating her anus with one finger, experiencing the new and tight hole, watching Jenny gasp with the intrusion.

"Jethro..." She mumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable while he fingered her anus and he kissed her, reassuring Jenny.

"Shh, relax." His finger penetrated her with care, not wanting to hurt her, and the redhead moaned in pleasured, being double-penetrated.

"Ooh Jethro..."

"Jen..."

After reaching the second climax that morning, Gibbs led her to the couch giving her his shirt to wear while he wore his pants and they both lay on the couch to rest. Gibbs laid her on his chest, their legs tangled and they exchanged a peck before he asked her:

"These outfits were what, Jen?" That was something that was letting him curious, although he thought they were slightly familiar.

Jenny laughed, snuggling into his chest.

"Cinderella and Belle, the sexy version. I saw the outfits on the internet." She explained and Gibbs raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Oh Jen!"

The redhead blinked at him, before yawning and giving him another peck, as he hugged her.

"A few more hours and we'll arrive in the next city of Baja, rest a little."

"Uh-huh, rest too."

And the two closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms, satisfied.

**End**


End file.
